The Black Hole
by Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname
Summary: What happens when Ponyboy discovers a black hole in the wall of his room?
1. The Hole to where?

It was a normal day at the Curtis house. Everyone was there, except for Darry since he wasn't home yet. They were all sitting in the living room listening to Two-Bit telling them funny stories that he claimed to be "true."

"Like that could happen!" Steve managed to choke out.

"You don't believe me? I'm serious!" That sent them into a worse fit of laughter.

"Two-Bit's serious! Everyone run for your lives! The end is near!" Two-Bit punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Whatever, man." Then Darry walked in, looking really tired.

"Hey, Darry. How was work?" Soda asked.

"Well, it wasn't the greatest day ever," Darry answered.

"Well, Two-Bit's been tellin' us some "true" stories, and…"

"They are true!" Two-Bit interrupted. Soda ignored him.

"Sit down, Dar. You look beat." Darry sat down next to Soda and Two-Bit continued his story. Then, Ponyboy spoke up.

"I'll be right back," he said, heading to the bathroom. They continued talking and laughing. Then they heard a loud noise.

"What the heck was that?" Steve asked. Pony came running in.

"You won't believe what I just saw."

"What?" Soda asked.

"Follow me." They followed Pony into his room. He pointed to a giant black hole on the wall. Everyone stood there with their mouths open. No one moved.

"What… what is that?" Pony shrugged.

"I don't know." Two-Bit walked up closer to the hole to touch it. The six-pack of beer he had a while ago was starting to take effect. His hand went through, and his eyes were huge.

"I'm a ghost!"

"What? No you're not. It's a hole, Two-Bit," Steve said. Two-Bit ignored him.

"I can probably go through that wall without running into it and knocking myself out!"

"You know, you can't be a ghost unless you died."

"So?"

"So, you never died."

"How do you know? Maybe I died this morning and you guys have been talking to a ghost this whole time!" Everyone shook their heads, and Darry started rubbing his temples.

"No one can hear ghosts, Two-Bit. Or see them. You're not a ghost." Two-Bit ignored him and ran through the hole, and disappeared. Everyone stared at the hole in disbelief. Steve did the same as Two-Bit, and Soda went in after his friend. Then Ponyboy went in, followed by Darry. When they all got through, they weren't in the house anymore. Or anywhere near there. They all looked around.

"What in Sam Hill…?" Darry muttered to himself.

"Where are we?" Ponyboy asked. They saw the cars on the road in front of them.

"Those are some mighty fine cars," Steve said.

"I think that hole brought us clear over to the West side. This can't be our territory," Soda said.

"Oh, great. Thanks a lot for takin' us through the portal to Soc-Ville, Two-Bit," Steve said in annoyance. Two-Bit threw up his hands in defense.

"Hey, I didn't know it would take us here." They saw some other teenagers walk by, and noticed their ripped jeans.

"Wait, Socs don't wear anything like that." They were even more confused.

"But, if they aren't Socs, where could we be?"

**A/N: How was that? I want to know! Review, PLEASE! :) **


	2. WalMart

"Well, we can't just stand here," Darry said. They started to walk around until they got to Wal-Mart. They looked at each other.

"Wal-Mart?" Soda asked. They walked in and looked around.

"Wow, this store is huge," Ponyboy said in awe. They went to the electronics section and looked at the TVs.

"Are those TVs?" Soda asked.

"I think they are."

"They are insanely huge!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"I wonder what these are," Soda said, looking at the game system games.

"Hey guys," Two-Bit called, "come and look at these!" Ponyboy, Soda, Steve, and Darry walked over to where Two-Bit was standing. He was looking at the cell phones.

"Wow, I wonder what these do," Steve said. Two-Bit eyed a flip phone and opened it.

"Maybe it's like one of those communicators from Star Trek!"

"You watch that?" Ponyboy asked, bewildered.

"Of course I do. Man, I can't believe I'm actually holding one of these!"

"Hey, maybe we can take one of those back home with us. We could probably get a lot of money for one of these! Anyone got fifteen bucks?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Can't we just steal it?"

"What if we get caught?" Two-Bit put a hand over his heart.

"I'm wounded, Steve. How could you suggest that I, Two-Bit Mathews, could get caught?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"I was just thinking that it might be harder to steal things here. Everything seems more advanced here than back home. There might be advanced security too!" Two-Bit shrugged.

"I don't know, it might be kind of tuff to get in trouble. I cold tell everyone back home that I got in trouble in the future!" Darry shook his head.

"First of all, no one would believe you, and we don't need you getting in trouble."

"I wonder what year we're in, anyway," Ponyboy said absently. Then, two girls walked by.

"Look at those people, Katie. There clothes are so 1943. Hey guys, its 2011!" The first one said, giggling.

"No, it's more like 1965," Katie said.

"Same difference."

"No, it's not. And be nice. I think they're kind of cute." The other girl rolled her eyes.

"Come on." Then they walked off.

"Well, there's your answer, Ponyboy," Two-Bit said.

"I was born in '43," Darry muttered. Ponyboy started laughing.

"Two-Bit is 65!" Two-Bit looked confused.

"What?" Darry rolled his eyes.

"He means that you would be 65 this year." Two-Bit looked astonished.

"Wow. So I'll actually live to see this year again?"

"Well, unless you die before 2011, yes, you will live to see this year."

"That means you're 67, Dar," Steve teased. Darry shot him a death glare. Steve gulped and looked away.

"So, now what?" Sodapop asked.

"I guess we'll just look around some more," Ponyboy said.

"What about these communicators?" Two-Bit asked.

"I already told you, we can't get one. And no, you're no stealing it," Darry said. Two-Bit pouted, and they walked around the store.

After looking through a lot of the store, Two-Bit came to a conclusion. "Everything is way overpriced! They call these low prices? Even the Socs would be outraged!" Steve rolled his eyes.

"I think you're exaggerating a little. The Socs wouldn't care."

"Whatever. The point is, this store is a rip-off!" Two-Bit frowned and crossed his arms.

"I still can't believe that we're actually in the future." Ponyboy shook his head. They all waited for Two-Bit to make a smart comment, but there was none.

"Two- Bit?" The greaser was nowhere to be found. They looked for him until they saw a certain eighteen year old running up and down the aisles with a shopping cart.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Darry looked down, rubbing his temples. What was happening to them, anyways?

"Two-Bit! What the heck are you doing?" Steve demanded.

"Well, what does it look like?" Two-Bit gave a goofy grin as he passed them. Someone saw this and told an employee. Two-Bit and friends were then kicked out of the store.


	3. Can It Get Any Crazier Than This?

**Oops. I realized that I completely forgot a disclaimer. So…**

**Disclaimer: S. E Hinton owns The Outsiders. All I own is the OCs in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

"So, we're in the year 2011. What do we do?" Steve wondered.

"Is that a trick question?" Two-Bit laughed.

"Well, we saw Wal-Mart," Soda said.

"Where do we go next? We don't have a car or any money."

"The only thing we can do is explore." Darry held up a hand.

"Wait." Everyone looked over at him. "How are we going to get home? We can't just stay here."

"Chill, Dar," Two-Bit said.

"Don't tell Darry to chill. He's already cold enough," Steve teased. Everyone got a kick out of that, but Darry gave Steve an, _'I'm warning you, that's strike two,' _glare. Darry wasn't in the mood for joking around, and he was tired of Steve poking fun at him. It was actually strike three if you counted Steve's 'all brawn and no brain' comment.

"No, seriously, Darry. Relax. Just go with the adventure."

"Well, don't blame me if we lose our jobs," Darry warned.

"You worry too much, Dar," Soda said.

'I'm just saying that…"

"Yeah, we get it. It'll be fine." They looked over at Ponyboy. "You okay over there? You haven't said a word since we were in Wal-Mart."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ponyboy answered.

"So, where should we go next?" Before anyone could answer, two girls walked up to them.

"Hey, do you know how to get to…"

"No, we're new here. We actually came from 1963," Two-Bit interrupted.

"Don't tell them that," Darry said in disbelief.

"You're from where?" The girl with blonde hair asked in confusion.

"I said, we're from…" Darry clamped a hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"Nevermind. We're not from around here, are we, Two-Bit?" Two-Bit finally took the hint and nodded his head, and Darry stuffed his hands in his pockets. The girl with the dark brown hair looked at him suspiciously.

"Two-Bit? As in Two-Bit Mathews?" He nodded.

"Yep. The one and only." Darry looked confused.

"Wait. How did you know that?"

"Are you Darry?" Darry nodded slowly. The blonde girl looked excited.

"Oh, I bet I can guess all of your names!" She pointed to each of them as she said their names. "That's Steve, that's Sodapop, and that's Ponyboy, right?" The five greasers exchanged surprised glances.

"Yeah," Steve said.

"How do you guys know us?" Ponyboy asked. Both girls laughed.

"What do you mean, how do we know you? Anyway, I'm Cindy and that's Kayley," the blonde girl said.

"We know you guys because of this book," Kayley said, pulling a copy of _The Outsiders_ out of her purse. Ponyboy's eyes went wide.

"That's my theme." Darry looked over at his little brother.

"You wrote a whole book?"

"Well, _obviously_," Cindy said, "it's about you guys. None of you ever read it?" Kayley rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. Darry doesn't care to read books, Sodapop doesn't have enough patience, Two-Bit's too lazy, and Steve doesn't like Ponyboy." The gang was still staring at the girls in disbelief.

"Wow, I didn't know that you guys were actually real!"

"Of course we're real. The book obviously says so," Two-Bit said.

"But… I thought the book was fiction."

"What do you mean, fiction? That was part of my life," Ponyboy said.

"Well, the author said that it was fiction."

"I just said that it's not!"

"No, not you. S.E Hinton."

"Who's that? And I wrote it! That's plagiarism! And then they call it fiction? This is just… well, confusing."

"We're as confused as you are." Cindy couldn't hold in her excitement any longer.

"OMG, I love you, Soda! Marry me!" She yelled, hugging Soda and knocking him over in the process. Two-Bit fell on the ground laughing. They all knew that girls always flirted with Soda, but they've never seen a girl jump on him and beg him to marry her. Kayley shook her head.

"Cindy, that's not how you do it. That's not how you get him to like you, that's how you get him to avoid you."

"Oh," Cindy said, getting off Soda and helping him up. "Sorry." Soda backed away a little.

"That's okay. Uh, what the heck does OMG mean?"

"Oh, that's right. You guys are from the 60's. Nevermind. It doesn't matter. How did you guys get here, anyways?"

"Ponyboy here found some kind of giant hole in the wall, then ol' Two-Bit went in, so we followed," Steve answered.

"Oh, that's called a black hole. Wow, I didn't know those actually existed."

"At this rate, we'll be seeing flying pigs up in the sky soon," Two-Bit joked. Cindy giggled.

"So, what do you think of 2011?"

"Well, so far, it's pretty interesting, weird, and stupid," Soda said.

"Why?" Kayley asked.

"It's interesting because of all the new stuff, weird because everyone wears clothes that are a cross between a greaser and a Soc, and stupid because the prices are way too high."

"The prices are high like that because money isn't valued as much as it used to be. Like, twenty dollars isn't as much money as it was in the 60's."

"That's stupid," Ponyboy muttered. He'd certainly be happy with twenty dollars. That'd be enough to buy 539 oranges! Not that that was what he would actually use the twenty dollars for, though. Stupid example or not, he could probably only buy _one_ orange here. Okay, maybe that was a little exaggerated.

"Sorry guys; that's how it is now. But the bright side is that there are no greasers or Socs anymore. Sure, there are poor and rich people, but no one is going to beat you up for being poor." The gang was surprised. This had to be some kind of dream. But it was real, wasn't it?

"I could totally come up with a great fanfic now!" Cindy exclaimed.

"A _what_?" Darry asked.

"A fanfic. You know, on fanfiction?" Darry raised an eyebrow. What the heck was that supposed to be? It made absolutely no sense to him. Or anyone else in the gang, for that matter. Kayley did a face-palm.

"Cindy, they didn't have internet. They didn't even have a computer. How could they know what fanfiction is?"

"Oh, sorry, guys. You have a lot to catch up on, don't you?"

**A/N: Bet you weren't expecting this! And the thing with the oranges, I found out that it was 89 cents for two dozen oranges in the 60's. I won't bore you with boring math details, but I figured out that you could buy 539 oranges for twenty dollars. I'll update soon if you click that little review button down there. Please? I love reading your comments!**


	4. Modern Technology Lesson!

"Oh, sorry, guys. You have a lot to catch up on, don't you?" Cindy said. They just stared at the girls in complete confusion.

"Okay, it's pretty hard to explain. I would have to show you," Kayley said.

"Can you?" Soda asked. They looked at the girls intently.

"Uh, sure." The gang followed the girls to the library. The girls showed them the computers and clicked on Internet Explorer.

"There's a lot of technology involved, and I can't explain it all to you, but this is the internet. You can look up anything that you want. This is the fanfiction site," Cindy explained.

"So… these are about us?" Darry asked.

"Well, these ones are. There are a lot of topics to write about."

"Wow. I never imagined that we could have fans since we're not famous," Steve said.

"Stories are constantly being made and updated every day. So far, I've written ten stories about you guys. Most of them are centered around Darry." Kayley said the last part a little shyly. Darry's head shot up.

"Me?" She nodded. Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Yep. You're her favorite. I mean, you're lucky if you can talk to her about anything else. The only reason why she didn't run up to you and kiss you on the lips is because she knew that wouldn't get her anywhere with you and you would just avoid her. I keep telling her that you're too old for her, but she says that she doesn't care." Kayley looked irritated.

"Thanks for ruining everything," Kayley said sarcastically. "You not only totally embarrassed me, but you embarrassed him too." The guys were laughing at Darry.

"It looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend, Dar," Soda said.

"Look who's talkin'. At least she didn't jump on me and ask me to marry her," Darry retorted. That shut Soda up. Luckily, no one else was around to hear them.

"Hey, we're the only ones here. Where is everyone?" Ponyboy asked when the laughter finally died down.

"I don't know. I guess not a lot of people come here on Mondays," Cindy answered. Then they realized that Two-Bit hadn't said anything for a while. They looked over at him, and his eyes were fixed to the computer screen.

"Hey, Two-Bit," Steve called.

"Hmm?" Two-Bit's eyes were still glued to the screen.

"You okay?"

"What? Oh, uh, yeah. I'm okay. Man, I wish that we had this back home."

"You know, even if we did have that back home, we probably wouldn't be able to afford it," Soda said.

"I know. But it would be great if I had one of these." He looked over at the girls. "Hey, do either of you have one of them fancy communicators?"

"What are you talking about?" Cindy asked.

"The small things with a screen and numbers."

"Oh, you mean cellphones? Yeah, we have those."

"That's what they're called? If they're phones, how come they don't have chords?"

"We have phones with chords too, but you can do more with cellphones than those other ones. Like, you can send texts, and you can even take pictures and go on the internet with some of them."

"Send texts?" Soda asked, confused.

"It's like… you send a message to someone else instead of calling them. And you abbreviate words to make it shorter."

"Oh, okay." Just then, another girl walked in.

"Oh, hey, Amanda. What're you here for?" Kayley asked.

"Just lookin' for _Tex_," Amanda replied.

'Tuff enough." All three girls giggled at their use of what they called their 'Outsiders vocabulary.'

"Wait, who are those guys?"

"Well, first of all…" she hesitated before continuing. "That's Ponyboy," she said, pointing at Pony. Amanda laughed.

"Yeah, and my name's Bob the Builder."

'Well, hello, Bob!" Cindy teased. Ponyboy looked at Amanda.

"No, really. It says so on my birth certificate," he said, tired of explaining his name.

"Oh, so you were named after Ponyboy in _The Outsiders_? That makes sense."

"No, I am Ponyboy. I wasn't named after anyone."

"That's not possible. That book was fiction. What's your real name?" Pony wanted to go beat his head against a wall, so Kayley told Amanda what happened. Her eyes went wide with excitement, and she let out a squeal. "Holy porcupines! I bet I can guess all of your names!"

'_Here we go again,' _the gang thought. Pony groaned, Soda pressed his lips together, Darry did a face-palm, Steve raised an eyebrow, and Two-Bit was amused. As usual.

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! I'm glad you think it's funny. And sorry to anyone who doesn't like the OC girl idea. I personally thought that it was a great idea. I haven't really read many future stories. Most of the stories that I read are Darry stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it anyway. (I just said anyway twice.) :P By the way, sorry that took so long. I had horrible writer's block and school wasn't helping. I' m also open to any suggestions you guys have for this story. BYE! :) **


	5. Love and Music

When Amanda finished saying all of their names, she looked over to Soda.

"OMG, I'm actually standing in front of Sodapop Curtis!" Before Soda could react, she jumped on him and knocked him to the ground, maybe even harder than Cindy did. Two-Bit laughed.

"Looks like you got yourself the beginning of a fan club!" Kayley rolled her eyes.

"Amanda, get off him, please."

"No! I'm never letting him go! He's going to be my boyfriend, and then we're going to get married!"

Before anyone else could respond, Cindy yelled, "No! He's mine! He will be my husband, not yours!" The two girls argued about who Soda would like better and Amanda got off Soda as she argued with Cindy. Soda tried to scramble away, but she pulled him back.

"HEY!" Kayley yelled. The girls stopped. "Just leave him alone. He is not just a hot guy. He's a person like everyone else, and he's not your toy to fight over. I'm in love with Darry, but you don't see me jumping all over him!" They looked ashamed.

"Sorry, Soda."

"That's okay." He grinned. It was annoying, but amusing at the same time when girls fought over him.

"Well, now what?" Ponyboy asked. No one had any ideas. Cindy suddenly looked excited.

"Oh, guess what, guys!"

"What?" Kayley asked.

"Guess!"

"You finally started to like boys?" Amanda asked excitedly.

"No." Soda looked confused.

"I thought that you liked me."

"That's different." Soda shrugged.

"Um, you hate Twilight now?" Kayley guessed.

"No! Okay, I'll tell you. I got a new iPod for my birthday!" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"It's a thing that you use to listen to music," Kayley answered.

"Like a radio?" Ponyboy said.

"Not really. I mean, sort of. It's a lot smaller. Sorry. It's really complicated if you really think about it."

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Well, I listen to a lot of different songs. Mostly rock music, though."

"I like Justin Beiber songs!" Cindy said, looking over at Kayley who made a disgusted face at the mention of Justin Beiber.

"Hey, do you guys want to listen to some songs of today since you don't know what it's like?"

"Sure," Soda said. Cindy pulled out her iPod and turned it on. A metal song came on.

After about fifteen seconds, Steve exclaimed, "What is this trash?" Two-Bit started laughing.

"I don't know, but it ain't music! Oh, wait! I know! It's called 'let's all bang a bunch of pots and pans and scream our heads off!'" Everyone started laughing.

"Yeah, I don't like metal that much either," Kayley said.

"Is all the music here like this?" Darry asked.

"No. Some of it is, but some of the music is actually pretty good." She blushed a little at the sight of Darry. Amanda laughed.

"Awww, somebody's in love!"

"Shut up!" Kayley's face got redder. "And look who's talking! You guys fought over Soda and yelled about getting married!" The girls only laughed harder. She rolled her eyes and quickly changed the subject. "Hey, I got a new Guitar Hero game. You guys should come over and play it!"

"Guitar Hero?" Darry asked, already knowing it was another future thing that he'd never heard of before.

"It's a game I got for the Wii, which is a game system. You can play all kinds of different games. You guys should try it!"

"Where do we do that?"

"You could come to my house." No one objected. What else were they going to do anyway? Besides, it sounded like fun.

"Hey, anybody got a weed?" Ponyboy asked anxiously. It had been at least five hours since he smoked last. The rest of the gang, not including Darry, since he didn't smoke, searched for any cigarettes they might have, but found nothing.

"Sorry Pone," Soda said. Ponyboy sighed and started biting his fingernails.

"I have some Pepsi at my house, if that'll help," Kayley said. Ponyboy almost asked how she knew that he loved Pepsi, but he remembered that she read his theme.

"What about your parents?" Cindy asked Kayley.

"They're not at home right now. It'll be a few hours until they get back. Come on, guys." They then followed Kayley to her house, which was only a few blocks away from the library.

**A/N: The girls are loosely based on me and my friends. I'm like Kayley, in case you haven't already figured that out. I absolutely love Darry! :) And I don't like Justin Beiber or Twilight. XP (No, Kayley is not my real name.) Hope you're enjoying this, because I certainly am! Also, I am still open to any ideas you guys have! I could really use some. And thanks to teenkid100 for giving me the music idea! (Insert smiley face here) :P**


	6. Wii Time!

When they got to Kayley's house, she was going to tell them how to work it, but Two-Bit insisted that he would figure it out. She gave him a remote, and he poked around at the buttons.

About a minute later, he yelled in excitement, "Hey, I think I finally figured out how to turn it on!" He pushed the power button.

"Who wants to try it? I have three remotes," Kayley said. Steve looked over at Soda.

"You want to?" Soda nodded.

"Cindy, get them the other remotes." Kayley walked into the kitchen to get Ponyboy some Pepsi. "Anybody else want something to drink?" Nobody answered, and she grabbed a Pepsi for Ponyboy and herself. Cindy got the other two remotes and gave one to Soda. She practically threw the other one at Steve.

"What did I do?" Steve demanded. Cindy just stuck her tongue out at him and sat on the couch with Amanda, Darry, and Ponyboy. Kayley walked in and handed Ponyboy his drink and sat hers down on the table next to the couch.

'Okay, let's start with something simple," she said, putting Wii Sports in.

"Now what?" Two-Bit asked, pointing the first player remote at the screen and waving it around.

"Okay, do you see that block on the left that says Wii Sports?" Two-Bit nodded. "You point the remote at that and press the A button. Now press start." While he was doing this, he jumped up and down in excitement.

"This is goin' on my list as the tuffest thing I've ever done!" They all laughed, and Darry shook his head in amusement. "Hey, you got any beer? I think I could use some right now!"

"Two-Bit, they don't got any beer! They're only Pony's age," Darry said. Two-Bit shrugged.

"Just asking. Er, it says press A and B. Where's B? I don't see no B button."

"Oh, B is on the back of the remote. It's under your pointer finger. You just hold down A and B at the same time," Cindy instructed. Then they had to pick Miis to use.

"How many are there, anyway?" Kayley grinned.

"A hundred."

"Glory! How am I supposed to pick from all of these?" Soda asked.

"Oh, I made you guys already."

"Tuff." After they picked their Miis, they decided to do bowling, and Two-Bit was first. After Kayley told him how to do it, he only knocked down three pins.

"Aww shucks," he complained. He threw the ball the second time, and he got three more.

"Three your favorite number, Two-Bit?" Ponyboy teased. Two-Bit stuck out his tongue.

Soda went next, and right when he was about to go, Amanda shouted, "GO SODAPOP!" He stiffened and turned around to look at her, not expecting the outburst. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, earning some snickers from everyone else. Soda took his turn, and got a strike right off the bat. He gave a shout of victory.

"Ha! In your face, Mathews!" Two-Bit punched his shoulder playfully.

"Beginner's luck, Curtis. Beginner's luck." Soda grinned and slapped Steve on the back.

"Your turn, buddy." Steve, however, only knocked one down, causing Ponyboy to go into a fit of laughter. Steve glared at him.

"Can it, kid." He held down the B button to go again, but he let it go too early and they looked at the screen to see the bowling ball fall to the floor with a thud. Steve swore, and Ponyboy erupted into another fit of laughter. Two-Bit, Soda, and the girls were laughing too. A small grin played on Darry's lips. Kayley looked over at him and leaned on his shoulder without thinking. Darry looked at her, a little creeped out. Kayley sat back up.

"Sorry." She apologized and blushed a little.

Amanda and Cindy looked over at her and said, "Awww…" Kayley blushed even more and threw a pillow at them.

"Shut up." They all turned their attention back to Steve. He tried it again, but he got a gutterball.

"I hate this game," he grumbled. Pony snorted, and Steve threw him a death glare. Soda patted him on the back.

"Better luck next time, Stevie."

When they finished the game, Soda won with a score of 235. Two-Bit came in second with 150, and Steve got 148.

"Ha! I beat you bad, Stevie-boy!" Two-Bit bragged. Steve rolled his eyes.

"You only got two more points then me." He paused for a moment, trying to think of something clever to say. "Keithie-boy!"

"Whoa, watch it with the use of real names, there!" Then Ponyboy spoke up.

"Hey, you guys know what I just noticed? Steve is the only one without a nickname!" Steve looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What about you? You don't got one either, kid." Soda laughed.

"Sorry to break it to you, man, but he don't really need a nickname."

"He's right. It's Two-Bit, Ponyboy, Darry, Sodapop, and… Steve," Amanda said.

"Okay, then give me a nickname." They all thought for a minute, but no one could think of anything. Then, Two-Bit spoke up.

"How about 'Loser'!" He joked. Steve elbowed him in the ribs.

"Who wants to go next? How 'bout you, Superman?"

"What about your nickname?" Pony asked with a smug grin.

"Nobody asked you, kid. And it was your idea anyways. So you can just hush up," Steve said smartly, handing his remote to Darry.

"You wanna try it, Pony?" Two-Bit asked.

"Sure," Ponyboy said, taking the first player remote after finishing up his Pepsi and setting the can down. The three brothers agreed on playing tennis. Pony and Soda picked their Miis, and then Darry.

"Hey, nice Mii you got there, Muscles." Darry's Mii was tall, had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a black shirt, looking very serious. Darry laughed a little, and then thought for a moment. What would this have looked like a year ago? Probably almost exactly the same as the one of his father, who was all smiles and jokes. Kind of like Two-Bit, but not quite. Sometimes Darry missed being like that.

When Darry would say no to some things that Ponyboy wanted, or they had a fight, sometimes Pony would say, _'You know something, Dar? You used to be a lot more fun.' _Actually, it had only slipped a couple times. Ponyboy had known that saying that really wasn't going to help too much; he knew that his oldest brother would just shake his head and wave him off. Thinking about it now, he knew that his little brother was right. But it really didn't make much of a difference. He wasn't just the oldest brother anymore. He was now Pony and Soda's guardian. Sometimes he got tired of it.

Pony didn't exactly say anything, but Darry knew that Pony liked Soda better than him. Of course, that was perfectly understandable. All the same, he wished that he could share a better bond with his youngest brother. They did get along better before their parents died. But now, they were just too different. They were both smart and were athletic, but that was pretty much where the similarities ended. At least they were starting to get along better than they were. Soda's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hey, Darry. You still there?" Darry looked over at his brother.

"Yeah. Let's start now." Ponyboy decided to be on Darry's team, leaving Soda playing with the CPU. Soda gasped.

"Pony, I thought you loved me!"

"Yeah, but maybe I want to have some bonding time with Darry." Darry snorted.

"Yeah, right."

"All right, fine. I wanna see how good you are at tennis since you are so good at bowling."

"Of course I am," Soda said with determination.

"We'll see." They did best of five, and Darry and Ponyboy won.

"How about that, Mr. Tennis Expert?" Pony taunted.

"Yeah, yeah. You just got lucky." They continued taking turns and playing different games for a few more hours. They played a lot of different games, from Wii Play to Guitar Hero.

"That was awesome!" Two-Bit shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement. They looked over at the girls, who had gone quiet.

"You guys still there? Wow, I guess Darry's not the only one who's zoning off today," Soda said. Darry punched his arm. Soda stuck out his tongue, and before any one of the girls could respond, a pillow fight began.

**A/N: So, how'd you think of that? Please review! It's really not that hard; all you have to do is click the button and tell me what you think! And to JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset: I was beginning to think that I was the only one who didn't like Twilight! Yay! And thanks for reviewing!**


	7. Going Home

The girls watched them for a while, and then started yelling over them.

"HEY!" The guys stopped and looked over at them. "Are you guys done?"

'Oh, so, you're bossing us around now?" Two-Bit said.

"No, we…"

"I'm just kiddin'. So, why're you guys so quiet all of a sudden?"

"It's just still so hard to believe that you guys are actually here. I wonder which one of us is dreaming," Cindy said.

'_Probably me, since I'm *this* close to being Darry's girlfriend. Better yet, maybe it's actually not a dream,'_ Kayley thought. She didn't say that, though. She would sound like a crazy fangirl. Well, she kind of was, but she didn't want to sound that way. There's no way Darry would like her then.

Yes, Darry was about 7 years older than her, but it wouldn't matter when she was an adult, too. Being an obsessed fangirl wasn't going to help. If they were to at least be friends, she was going to have to treat him like a normal person. But, then, they might want to return to their own time, and she knew she couldn't follow them. Steve's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"How do you think we feel? Everything was just fine and dandy, then there's a giant black hole thing and we're in the future all of a sudden."

"Well, we didn't even know that you guys actually existed," Amanda said.

"And we didn't know that them black hole things existed either. I guess we're all in the same boat, huh?"

"I guess. What do you guys wanna do now? It's almost dinnertime, and my parents should be back any minute." Before anyone could say anything else, Kayley's parents came through the door. They just stared at the guys, and then looked at Amanda and Cindy. They then gazed at Kayley with utter confusion. "Um, well, this might sound absolutely crazy, but it's true. This is… no joke, the greaser gang from _The Outsiders_. Darry, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Two-Bit and Steve. Seriously. It's really them!"

"Kayley, that's not possible. They're fictional characters that don't really exist," her dad said.

"Do we look fake to you?" Two-Bit snapped. No one answered him.

"No, it's really them! They look exactly the same as they were described in the book." Her parents stared at her like she'd gone crazy. Kayley huffed in frustration and told them everything that happened.

"Really?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, it is. I can prove it. Show them, Darry." Darry walked up and pulled his driver's license from his pocket and showed it to him.

"That's probably a fake ID."

"No, it's not. I swear to God," Darry said, putting a hand over his heart.

"What… how…"

"I don't know. We're all confused. The point is, they're real," Cindy said.

"Er, okay…" It was silent. Then Ponyboy spoke up.

"Well, now what are we gonna do?" Darry looked at him.

"We probably need to find a way to get home."

"Gee, Dar. How do you reckon we do that?" Steve asked.

"We need to find another one of them black hole thingies," Two-Bit said.

"But where are we supposed to look?" Soda asked. It was quiet for a second, then Two-Bit exclaimed, "Well, we ain't gonna find one just standing here!" Just then, a giant black hole appeared in the middle of the floor. "I stand corrected," he mumbled.

"How long do you reckon it stays there?" Steve asked. Kayley thought for a moment.

"My science teacher says that the ones in space are there until their density changes."

"Oh, that's _real_ helpful," Amanda said. Kayley stuck out her tongue.

'Uh, we should probably go before it goes away," Ponyboy said.

"No, kid. We'll go after it goes away," Steve said dryly.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny."

"Welup, I guess we'd best be goin' before ol' Darrel Jr. shoves us in," Two-Bit said, laughing. Darry shook his head in amusement. Kayley looked at him.

"Um, are you guys sure you want to leave? I mean…"

"We can't really stay here. We need to go home, and we don't even have any money with us," Darry answered.

"All right," Kayley said, a little disappointed. Darry smiled a little. It had been a while since he knew that someone had a crush on him. The last one had been his girlfriend in high school, until they broke up. She backed out and asked him if they could just be friends. He hadn't seen her since he got out of school. He was surprised that Kayley liked him and not Soda or Pony since they were closer to her age. He would most likely never see her again, at least until 2011, but it wouldn't hurt to make friends since they were too far apart in age and they lived in different time periods.

"Hey, thanks for showin' us around. Anyway, I might never see you again, but we can be friends," he said holding a hand out. Kayley looked up at him and shook his hand.

"Okay. Who knows, maybe I can visit you guys someday when I'm older," she said happily.

"Yeah, and then maybe you could stay and then you two could get married!" Two-Bit joked. Kayley blushed, and Darry elbowed Two-Bit in the ribs. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You know darn well what that was for."

"What? Your parents were six years apart in age, too!" Darry rolled his eyes.

"Let's go."

"Bye, guys!" The girls yelled, waving. Kayley's mom and dad were still staring at the gang and the black hole in disbelief. Then Darry jumped in first and the rest of the guys followed. All of a sudden, they found themselves lying on the floor in the Curtis house. They all sat up and looked around.

"We're back," Ponyboy stated.

"No, are we?" Steve said sarcastically. Pony glared at him. Would Steve _ever_ leave him alone?

"Wow, I wonder if anyone would believe us if we told them that we went 47 years into the future," Sodapop said.

"Probably not. Wait, how didja figure that it was 47 years?"

"Pony told me."

"Figures."

"I wonder how much time has passed," Darry muttered, walking into the kitchen to look at the clock. "Glory!" he shouted. Everyone else walked in to see what Darry was so shocked about.

"What is it, Dar?" Pony asked. Darry looked at them with wide eyes.

"It's the same time it was when we left. It's like we'd never gone at all." Soda looked at him.

"I wonder if it's still Monday." Darry walked over and picked up the phone dialing Tim's number. It rang multiple times until he finally answered.

"Whaddaya want?" Darry rolled his eyes at the greeting.

"Hey, Tim. It's Darry. What day is it?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Just, please, Tim. What day is it?" he repeated.

"April 25, Monday," he answered in hesitation.

"Okay, thanks." Darry hung up and turned back to the others. "Yep, it's still Monday."

"Wow, it's like it never happened," Soda said. There was a pause.

"But it did." It was silent for a minute.

"Well, I'm gonna get outta here before my mom freaks out," Two-Bit said.

"See you later, Two-Bit," Soda shouted after him. Two-Bit left, slamming the door as usual. "How about you, Steve? You gonna stay here?" Steve shook his head.

"Nah, I'll just head home. Maybe my old man'll go easy on me."

"All right. Bye, Steve." Steve left, leaving Pony, Darry, and Soda standing there.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed," Darry said.

"It's only 9:00 PM," Soda said, yawning. Darry laughed.

"You are such a hypocrite." Soda gave in.

"All right, I'm tired too. How about you, Pony?"

"Yeah. Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"Who?"

"Those girls from the future." Soda yawned again.

"We might. At least the dark haired one'll come visit sometime. Who knows, maybe she'll move in with us and get married to Superman over there." Pony laughed and Darry rolled his eyes.

"Go to bed, you two." Soda and Pony left the room, still laughing. Darry smiled and walked to his room and kicked off his shoes. He sat down on the bed and thought for a moment. He still found it hard to believe that they actually went to the future. But they really did. Why was everyone insisting that he would get married to that girl? What about Soda? No one was bothering him about _his_ "girlfriends." Oh, well. It doesn't matter. There was no doubt that he would see her again, though.

He almost couldn't believe how much everything had advanced. What were those things called? Cellphones. And then there was the internet and that fanfiction thing. He was getting curious about that. Maybe he should've read a few of the stories to see if they were really realistic to what goes on. And the Wii. That was interesting.

'_Wow, it didn't even take a whole lifetime for all of those things to come about,'_ he thought. And where in the world had that black hole come from? That was real strange. But, what wasn't at least a little strange anymore? That was just one more weird thing to add to this crazy mess called his life.

**A/N: The End! I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews make me happy… ;) **


End file.
